


Sinnlose Sammlungen süßer Schreibübungen

by Gatomon



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatomon/pseuds/Gatomon
Summary: Dies hier ist quasi nur eine lose Sammlung sinnloser Drabbles von zwei schreibunerfahrenen Menschen, die sich langsam an das Thema RP und FF herantastten möchten. Es gibt keinen Sinn, keinen Zweck und keine Storyline - aber hoffentlich jede Menge Fluff. Lesen auf eigene Gefahr.





	Sinnlose Sammlungen süßer Schreibübungen

**Author's Note:**

> Wie tastet man sich zu zweit an das Schreiben heran, wenn man noch nie etwas derartiges getan hat? Man legt einfach los und schaut, was sich ergibt. Das sind die Regeln:  
> 1\. Person A gibt ein Stichwort oder einen kurzen Satz vor  
> 2\. Person B formuliert ein paar Sätze aus ihrer Sicht  
> 3\. Person A antwortet aus der eigenen Sicht  
> Das geschieht solange, bis beide Stories sich überlappen.

 

Versunken in Gedanken stand ich vor der Eingangstür eines alten Kiosk. Ein starker Wolkenbruch hatte soeben eingesetzt und die Tropfen prasselten wie kleine Himmels-Soldaten auf den Boden. Pfützen bildeteten sich sehr schnell - mein Blick wanderte von der einen zur nächsten. „Hm...Die Tränen des Himmels, was? Na das kommt mir grade mal so gaaar nicht gelegen...“ Ich murmelte die Worte in mich hinein, klatschte mir dann aber eine Hand ins Gesicht. „Yosh! Da musst du jetzt wohl irgendwie durch!“ Ich wandte den Blick noch einmal zurück zu dem winzigen Laden. Die letzten Kunden schienen auf dem Weg zur Kasse zu sein und bald würde der Kiosk schließen. Unterstellen würde ich mich also auch nicht mehr lange können.  
  
_Es war einer dieser Tage, an dem man nicht mal einen Hund vor die Türe gejagt hätte. Der Himmel war verhangen von großen, grauen Wolken und dieser verdammte Regen hörte seit Stunden nicht auf. „Vielleicht wird’s langsam wirklich mal Zeit, mit dem Rauchen aufzuhören...“ dachte ich mir, als ich mir eine Regenjacke anzog und mir einen Schirm schnappte. Diese verdammte Sucht! Natürlich waren mir ausgerechnet jetzt die Zigaretten ausgegangen. Aber was nicht warten kann, kann nicht warten, also trat ich in den Regen, klappte meinen klapprigen schwarzen Schirm auf und stiefelte los._  
  
Ich atmete einmal tief durch und bewegte den Fuß nach vorn ins kalte Nass. die Tropfen sickerten schnell in mein schwarzes Hosenbein und kämpften sich scheinbar in Sekunden durch das leichte Schuhwerk. Turnschuhe bei dem Wetter? Wie immer eine gute Idee von mir. Schnell zog ich den Fuß zurück. "Oh man...Ich werde klatschnass zu Hause ankommen...." Ich seufze schwer. Der Gedanke an meine warme Wohnung gab mir zwar Kraft, doch schien sie aktuell so endlos weit entfernt. Wieder wiegte ich den Kopf hin und her. Eigentlich habe ich ja nichts gegen Regen. Es riecht danach himmlisch und ein wenig Wasser auf der Haut tut meistens auch gut. Doch dieses Unwetter schien eher einem reißenden Wasserfall zu gleichen. " Vielleicht wird es ja noch etwas erträglicher..." Mein Blick wandte sich zu meinem Handgelenk. "Ich hab ja noch..." Wie immer, ich Schussel... Ebenfalls die Uhr vergessen. Ich konnte also nur weiterhin anhand der Kunden spekulieren, wie viel Zeit mir noch bleibt.  
  
_Gedankenverloren schaute ich auf meine Uhr, während ich mich durch das Mistwetter zum nächsten Kiosk kämpfte. Erschrocken wurde mir klar, dass er in 10 Minuten schließen würde! Also legte ich einen Zahn zu. Um mich herum spritzte Wasser auf, als ich in einen Trab verfiel. Was man nicht alles für seine Dosis Nikotin tut... Gott sei Dank hielt mich der Schirm einigermaßen trocken und schon kam der Kiosk in Sichtweite. Ich verlor keine Zeit und trat schnell ein, während ich den Schirm grob zusammenfaltete. Brrrrrrr, hatte ich schon erwähnt, was das für ein Mistwetter war? Die letzten Kunden verließen grade den winzigen Laden und ich wurde sofort bedient. Ich nahm direkt zwei Schachteln Kippen mit – nur für den Fall, dass es die ganze Woche durchregnete. Wie gerne hätte ich jetzt eine Zigarette angesteckt, aber bei diesem Regen würde ich definitiv warten müssen, bis ich zu Hause in meiner Küche wäre. Ich trat vor den Kiosk und wappnete mich davor, mich gleich zurück in die Fluten zu stürzen, aber der Regen nahm einfach kein Ende – es sah aus, als bilden die Tropfen eine einzige Wand. Also beschloss ich, ein paar Minuten direkt vor der Eingangstür zu warten, in der Hoffnung, dass der Wolkenbruch bald nachlassen würde._  
  
Wieder seufzte ich und lehnte mich an die Wand des Kiosk. Sie war kalt und rau, mein T-shirt gab kaum genug Schutz vor der Kälte des Gemäuers und Wind und Wetter taten ihr Übriges. Aber das war mir in dem Moment egal. Die Pfützen wuchsen und wuchsen, als ob die Wolken sie fleißig nähren wollen und erneut blickte ich seitlich unter der Überdachung hervor, um eine mögliche Gelegenheit zu erahnen, trockenen Fußes heim zu kommen. Pustekuchen. Jemand da oben kippte fleißig weiter die Eimer aus und lachte sich dabei sicher ins Fäustchen! Ich lachte kurz leise vor mich hin, amüsiert von meinem eigenen Gedanken und versenkte die Hände in den Hosentaschen. Andere Kunden hatten sich mittlerweile ebenfalls unter der Überdachung zusammengefunden, um vor dem beinahe kriegerisch wirkenden Wall des Regens Schutz zu suchen.  
  
_Ich blickte gerade gen Himmel, als mich ein leises Lachen direkt neben mir aufhorchen ließ. Ich warf dem Verursacher einen raschen Blick zu und fragte mich, was so komisch war. Ich erblickte einen jungen, ziemlich durchnässten Mann. Er sah eigentlich ganz nett aus, aber seine Klamottenwahl war denkbar ungünstig für die aktuelle Lage. Ein dünnes Shirt, eine total durchnässte Hose und löcherige Turnschuhe waren definitiv nicht das beste Outfit, um diesem Wetter zu trotzen. Zu allem Überfluss hatte er weder Jacke noch Schirm dabei... Und es war verdammt kalt geworden. Ich zog meine Regenjacke enger um mich und beschloss, dass ein bisschen Smalltalk nicht schaden könnte, während ich auf das Nachlassen der Wasserströme wartete. Also drehte ich mich zu dem jungen Mann und sagte mit einem Zwinkern: „Wie schön, dass Ihnen bei diesem Wetter das Lachen nicht vergeht.“_  
  
Ich wandte den Blick zu der jungen Dame, die mich eben so von der Seite ansprach. Mein Mund formte sich zu einem breitem Grinsen und ich nickte ihr kurz zu. "Ja wo kämen wir denn da hin, wenn ein bisschen Wasser meine Laune so wegspülen würde?" Ich grinste immer noch und nickte Richtung des Regenschirms der Dame. "Aber andere scheinen ja besser gegen dieses Wetter bewaffnet zu sein als ich!“ Grinsend kratzte ich mich am Hinterkopf und wandte dann den Blick wieder den Regentropfen zu.  
  
_Leise lachte ich über die unerwartet erfrischende Antwort. „Naja, das ist ehrlich gesagt auch keine Kunst... Ich mein, ich vergess' meinen Schirm ja auch öfter mal, aber ohne Jacke wär's mir doch deutlich zu kalt. Und mit Turnschuhen rauszugehen... Mutig!“ Schmunzelnd wand ich mich ab und richtete den Blick wieder gen Himmel. Doch leider schien es nicht besser zu werden. Im Gegenteil – die Wassermassen schienen sogar noch zuzunehmen. Um uns herum standen noch andere Leute und drängten sich auf dem schmalen überdachten Platz, um möglichst trocken zu bleiben. Die ganze Situation war recht unangenehm. Ich seufzte auf. „Sieht nicht so aus, als ob das bald besser wird.“ Wie aufs Stichwort kam ein Wind auf und die Tropfen änderten ihre Richtung. Fast waagerecht prasselten sie nun, als ob sie es sich zum Ziel gemacht hätten, jeden einzelnen Menschen so richtig schön nass zu machen._  
  
Schnell hob ich meinen Arm an, um mein Gesicht etwas schützen. Der kalte Hauch strich mir verspielt über die Haut und wieder grinste sich vor mich hin. "Rauer Wind, Regenfall, Himmelstränen überall. So beginnt der Tanz des Sturms...." Ich sang leise vor mich hin und kümmerte mich nicht weiter darum, dass die Leute enger aneinander rückten. Ich verweilte weiter etwas abseits an meiner Stelle und nahm den Regen in Empfang. Das Wasser perlte über meine Hand und rann diese hinab, mein Gesicht war kaum noch vor dem kühlen Nass geschützt und wenn der Wind nicht bald eine andere Richtung einschlägt wäre kein Fleck an mir mehr trocken.  
  
_Also das ging jetzt auch wirklich zu weit! „Wofür hab ich diesen verflixten Schirm mitgenommen, wenn ich dann von vorne nass geregnet werde?!“ Das ließ ich definitiv nicht auf mir sitzen – ich spannte unter dem Dach meinen Schirm auf und hielt ihn vor mich wie ein Schutzschild. Die Leute links von mir blickten mich verdutzt an. Es gehörte sich wohl nicht, was ich da gerade tat, und ich nahm wohl unnötig viel Platz ein, aber das war mir egal. Die Leute um mich herum rückten noch näher zusammen und ich musste mich zusammenreißen, um keine Platzangst zu bekommen. Als mir die Frau hinter mir quasi in den Nacken atmete, rückte ich entnervt einen kleinen Schritt ab. Das laute Rauschen des Regens übertönte mittlerweile fast alle Geräusche. Als ich dann einen Ellbogen in die Rippen bekam, hatte ich endgültig genug. Lieber nass werden als dieser Massenauflauf! Ich rückte noch ein Stück ab und fand mich wieder direkt neben dem lustigen Kerl von eben ein._  
  
Ich bemerkte, dass sich ein scheinbares Gedränge in der Masse bildete, doch kreisten meine Gedanken weiterhin um den Regen. "In der Nacht ,der Regen sang,- treibt die Melodie voran. Donner tanzt umher - durch ein Wolkenmeer..." Ich sang weiter leise vor mich hin und war immer noch etwas vergnügt. Der Regen durchdrang nun bereits mein Haar und die Strähnen hingen mir ins Gesicht, schmiegten sich durch das Wasser förmlich an. Nun fiel mir auch die junge Dame erneut, auf die sichtlich genervt neben mir Platz fand. Ich grinste ihr erneut entgegen. "Na da bahnt sich wohl eine Kuschelparty an, der man nicht beiwohnen möchte?" Ihr kleiner Schirm bedeckte mich etwas mit und ich machte einen kleine Bewegung zurück, um den neu entstandenen Schutz ein wenig zu nutzen.  
  
_Ich verdrehte übertrieben die Augen und erhob meine Stimme, um gegen das laute Prasseln von Regen auf Asphalt anzukommen. „Das können Sie laut sagen! Ich steh so gar nicht auf Orgien. Ich hab lieber meine kleinen Privatparties!“ Erneut musterte ich meinen Gesprächspartner und der arme Kerl tat mir richtig leid. So durchnässt wie er aussah, würde morgen eine fiese Grippe auf ihn warten. Aus einem Reflex heraus trat ich noch einen Schritt näher und änderte den Winkel des Schirms ein wenig, um uns beide möglichst trocken zu halten – auch wenn dieser Zug eigentlich schon lange abgefahren war. „So nass wie wir jetzt schon sind, könnten wir eigentlich auch genauso gut weggehen.“ Ich muss zugeben, ich war ein bisschen neugierig geworden, daher sprach ich meinen nächsten Gedanken einfach laut aus: „Was führt einen ohne Schirm und Jacke freiwillig in dieses Wetter?“_  
  


"Ach wie es halt manchmal so mit dem Heißhunger ist." Ich druckste kurz herum und grinste wieder. "Ich hatte besseres Wetter erhofft und auf dem Weg nach Hause überkam mich halt der Gedanke, dass ein Umweg wohl nicht schaden könnte. Nun ja, gesagt, getan, wenn man ja eh einmal unterwegs ist." Ich wischte mir die Strähnen etwas aus dem Gesicht und blickte der jungen Dame in die Augen. "Kaum war ich im Laden, da ging der Tanz hier auch schon los. Und selbst?“  
  
„ _Oh ja, diese verflixten Grundbedürfnisse! Das kenn ich nur zu gut.“ Ich holte eine Packung der kurz zuvor erworbenen Glimmstängel aus meiner Hosentasche und hielt sie demonstrativ hoch. „Mein größtes Laster hat mich her getrieben. Ich nehm mir jedes Mal vor, morgen aufzuhören, aber bisher funktioniert das nicht ganz so gut.“ Ich kicherte, während ich an meiner Hose zupfte, die mir mittlerweile wie eine zweite Haut am Leib klebte. „Ist Ihr Weg denn noch weit?“_  
  
"Nun ja, ein gutes Stück ist es wohl noch." Ich begutachtete die Zigaretten und grinste wieder vor mich hin. "Und ein teures noch dazu wie ich sehe!" Langsam schien sich der Wind zu beruhigen. Der Regen folgte nun wieder seinem gewohnten Weg zu Boden, weigerte sich aber hartnäckig, seine Stärke zu drosseln. "Aber ich bin kurz vor der Augen-zu-und-durch-Variante muss ich sagen! Wie weit muss man den selbst noch?"  
  
_„Man gönnt sich ja sonst nichts im Leben...“ Der Wind schien langsam nachzulassen, aber das kümmerte den Regen nur wenig. Irgendwann mussten diese verfluchten Wolken doch mal genug geregnet haben!!! „Ich hab's nicht ganz so weit.“ Ich deutete in die Richtung, aus der ich gekommen war. „Etwa sieben Minuten in diese Richtung und ich habs geschafft. Und mal ehrlich: Viel nasser als jetzt kann man sowieso nicht mehr werden. Ich liebäugle auch sehr damit, einfach loszumarschieren.“ Leider schien keine der umstehenden Personen die gleiche Idee zu haben. Im Gegenteil – zwei völlig durchnässte Teenager kamen soeben angerannt, um sich auch unter das Dach zu stellen. Es wurde geschubst und gedrängelt und ich hatte den Tee auf._  
  
Weitere Leute gesellten sich zu dem Unterschlupf, und ich bemerkte, wie die breite Masse immer näher kam. Ich schlug mit der Hand in die offene Faust und lächelte die junge Frau erneut an, welche mir netterweise Schutz bot. "In diese Richtung muss ich auch, also auf los - " Bereits jetzt ging ich einen Schritt voraus in den Regen und wurde direkt von den Wasserbomben attackiert. Scheinbar gnadenlos umschlangen sie meinen ganzen Körper, aber die junge Frau hatte Recht - nasser kann es nicht mehr werden. "...gehts los!" Ich wandte ich mich nach gesprochenem Satz im Regen der Frau erneut zu.  
  
_Ich muss es zugeben, ich bin nicht immer stolz auf meine Reaktionen. In diesem Moment war ich einfach erschrocken über soviel Spontaneität und blieb kurz stehen wie ein Reh, das in einen Scheinwerfer blickt. Dann bekam ich einen weiteren Ellenbogen in den Rücken und löste mich aus meiner Schockstarre. Ich tat einen ersten zaghaften Schritt nach vorne und sofort prasselte der Regen gnadenlos auf den kleinen Schirm herab. Eben jenen hielt ich verzweifelt fest und versuchte, so viel Nässe wie möglich von uns beiden abzuhalten. Meine neue Bekanntschaft war fast einen Kopf größer als ich, also reckte ich mich ein wenig, aber meine Bemühungen hätten genauso gut umsonst sein können. Gemeinsam stiefelten wir los und trotzten Kälte und Wind und ich stellte fest, dass es gar nicht so unangenehm war: Das konstante Prasseln wirkte beruhigend und schluckte jeglichen Lärm, und ich war verdammt froh, dem Gedrängle entkommen zu sein._

 


End file.
